The Wolf In Me
by MaddieMae-ForeverAndAlways-Me
Summary: What if Bella turned into a wolf when Edward left her? What if she was the first wolf to phase? This story tells Bella's side of things. Rated T for language. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**(Preface)**

I was running through the forest when I heard a lone wolf howl I skidded to a halt at the clearing and sat backwards and let out a lonely howl to join the howl before it. It had been five months since he left me, five months since I left my home, and five months since everything started going wrong.

**(Present Day)**

"I don't want you Bella, you're not good for me." Edward said with no emotion in his amber eyes.

"But, but you said you loved me." I stated starting to grow angry.

"I lied Bella, haven't you ever heard of acting?"

"So I was just your pet? A play thing of yours?" I was starting to vibrate now, the pain in my back and limbs becoming fiercer.

"Yes! Now you finally understand! I've never loved you, my family hasn't either. You were just an entertainment." Edward exclaimed.

It was that final statement that pushed me over the edge. I started to have tremors all throughout my body, and the pain became unbearable. My vision had a red tint to it and all I was thinking was, "Kill him! He lied to you! Tormented you, and made you think he loved you! Kill him!"

"Edward, I need you to leave. You don't belong in my world anymore." I said with acid in my voice.

"Could the legends be true? The Quileute's are shape shifters yes, but is this really her?" Edward stated.

The tremors grew worse until my hand was just a blur, and the pain was so bad. I felt like I was going to burst out of my skin.

"Bella, I need you to calm down." Edward stated in a calm voice.

"Calm down? I was just a play thing of yours Edward! You do not tell me to calm down!" Those were the last words that came out of my mouth. The next thing I new I was taking a swipe at my ex-boyfriend with a huge pure white paw.

"_What has happened to me? Why do I have paws? AHH!"_

"I need to get out of here. Bella, please, don't kill me." were Edward's last words before he ran off at what I thought was once a blinding speed.

I didn't know how to become human again. Hell, I didn't even know what I was. But, I did know that I had to get far away from here. I hated to leave my family and friends, but it was the only option. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I kept running until I was sure I had hit Canada, I finally collapsed from exhaustion. I finally let my mind wonder as to how I had become a huge, what I had found out my now, dog. There was nothing in my genetics to say how this had become, and from what I know of my family history NONE of my family ever turned into giant dogs. So why did this happen to me?

I finally fell asleep, after my mind had settled down, and after I made the conclusion to try to become human again. It was my only hope at a new life. A better life. That morning after trying to catch food, which I realized very quickly I was no good at, I tried to become human again. After much thinking, and much desperation, I finally found that I could turn human by thinking of being a human and slowing my heart rate down. I also found out very quickly that when I shifted into a werewolf, what i began to call myself, I shredded all of my clothing and ended up naked.

It never was that hard to shift back into a wolf as I found out. I just had to think back to the family who used to love me, and I would start to shake and transform. I took a guess and figured that if i became really angry then I would transform into my pure white wolf-self. I would have to eventually go back to Forks, or La Push. I've been gone for almost two months already. But for some reason I had no want or need to go back to either of those places. There was too much hurt there. Too much pain that I needed to escape. So I started running, again.

Running became easy after a time. It was almost like a second nature to me. It was what I did best. I ran from my past, and I ran from my pain. It seemed though, that no matter how far or how fast I ran, I couldn't escape my past. I just wanted to forget, but I couldn't.

It was a while before I even considered going back to the state of Washington, but I felt as if I was being drawn there. It was as if I was needed there. So I started back. I was growing tired of upper Canada anyways. I was a mile from La Push when I heard it, the lonely wolf howl. I sat backwards and let loose a lonely howl to match the howl of pain. But then all of the sudden I started to hear another voice in my head besides my own.

_"What the hell? What am I?"_ I heard the voice in my head scream.

_"Who are you?" _I asked in a somewhat calm voice, well as calm as you can be with another person screaming in your head.

_"Ahh! Who are you? And why do I have paws?"_ The voice screamed again.

_"My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. You have paws because your a werewolf. Now, what is your name?"_ I answered the voice's, which i now figured out was a boy, questions.

_"My name is Sam Uley. And how can you be Bella Swan? She's been missing for 5 months."_

_"I realize I've been missing for five months. But that can be explained as soon as we meet in person. Now where are you exactly?"_

_"I'm in the woods for my regular hike, when all of the sudden I just got really angry because it started to rain. It was like an irrational anger."_

_"I know the feeling. Now are you in the La Push woods by the ocean? I'm going to try to find you." _I said to Sam.

_"Yeah, I'm in the woods by First Beach. Please tell me you know a way to become human again."_

_"Yes I know how to become human again. But let me get to you first before I explain how to do all that." _I said to Sam as I made my way towards La Push's First Beach. It was hard to believe that I was not the only werewolf out there anymore. I pondered what all of this meant while I tried to find Sam.

**I am sooo sorry for not updating in forever! I have been super busy with physical therapy and getting ready for the new school year. Please Please Please accept my apologies. I realize I have **

**no right to ask, but will you please review? I find it super helpful in my writing. Thank you!**

~Maddie Mae3~


End file.
